The Last Peverell
by TitanofGaming
Summary: The story of the three brothers was missing something or rather someone important. The youngest brother faded from history and became a forgotten part of the popular story, the four brothers became the three. Harold Peverell, cursed by Death, wanders the earth and watches as empires rise and civilizations fall.
1. Chapter 1

Death stared blankly at the four brothers before him. The twinkling sound of running water broke the nighttime air. The four brothers had traveled far on the windy road leading them to the river, and upon using their magical prowess, they crafted a bridge to lead them safely to the other side.

Death felt cheated, for these four brothers had instead of drowning in the raging waters below had used their ingenuity to cross the perilous stream.

Death looked at the four brothers, and using a honeyed voice congratulated the four brothers on their achievement. He offered each of the brothers a gift for outwitting and conquering death, one by one they stepped forward to receive their gifts.

The eldest, his short brown hair and harsh blue eyes stared hungrily at the being before him. His chiseled combative body strode confidently forward, a sword at his side and his wand in his hand.

"I want a weapon that can win all battles, a weapon that is truly worthy of one who has conquered Death"

In a flourish of movement, Death glided over to a nearby elder tree and handed the man a 12 inch branch. A wand to beat all wands. With a slight nod, the eldest brother strode over to the other side of the bridge and await the rest of his brothers.

The second eldest stepped next, with midnight hair and sad almond eyes, an arrogant sneer on his lips and a wish to take power away from Death.

"I want the power to call others from death"

Death danced to the side of the river and plucked a stone from the waters edge. It presented the red stone to the arrogant man and thus a stone to speak to the dead was made. With a mocking bow the second brother moved to the other side to join his elder brother.

The third brother approached hesitantly, his wild inky black hair and warm almond eyes contemplated a gift from death. Wisdom shone through his eyes, for he could see that he should not trust Death as easily as his brothers before him had.

"I wish for the ability to go without being followed by you, Death."

Warily Death reached behind him and gave the third brother his invisibility cloak. The third brother gave a respectful bow and wandered towards his brother, occasionally looking back at the youngest brother who stood alone with Death.

Finally the youngest of the brothers stepped forth. Wild raven black locks of hair with emerald green eyes that were hidden behind large round spectacles. The youngest thought long and hard for something that he wanted from Death as gift, before finally sighing.

"Death, I have thought long and hard, but I can not in good consciousness accept a gift from you. I do not mean this as a slight, for I am honored that you believe that we are to be rewarded. I can't accept because no one can conquer death, for it is inevitable.

My brothers have foolishly accepted a gift without thinking of the cost, and will in time greet you again. Thus I only want to live the rest of my mortal life, until I meet you when my time has come and then will I accept your gift"

Death stood silently for a while before telling the youngest brother that he had seen through his plan and offered that should the three brothers die before him, then the three gifts would be his. The youngest brother shook his head, for it wasn't power that he wanted, he was content with his life and wanted nothing else.

While Death knew that the youngest was being truthful, he refused to have items created by him out in the world for long. So he created a plan to ensure that the youngest brother would return the items when the time came.

Death feigning feeling slighted to the words of the youngest brother raged that if it was life that the youngest was so interested in then life he shall have and cursed the youngest with immortality.

The youngest, unaware of the curse he now held, walked onward to his brothers that waited for him. For Death had cursed him to watch as his loved one grew old and died and watch civilizations be born and crumble to dust.

Time went on. The eldest was the first to die, he foolishly battled a wizard who he had an argument with in the past. The brother, having won the battle, boasted in a local inn about his wand that was unbeatable and was given from Death itself. Only to be murdered the next morning and the wand stolen, starting the legend of the death stick. Thus the first brother was taken by Death.

The second eldest went home, where he called upon a girl who he had wanted to marry before she died. However, the spirit of those who had died could not remain. The second brother was driven mad with longing, killed himself in order to join his love in the afterlife.

Death searched far and wide for the third brother, who ended up living a very good long life, before he passed his cloak to his eldest son and greeted Death as an old friend, together walking as equals from this life.

The youngest, was not aware of his curse until his first death, as he went through his second magical awakening at the young age of 30 and his magic core settled into its final size. In a burst of flames he was reborn into an 11 year old body. It was then that the youngest realized that death had given him his gift, 'to live his life until he met Death when his time came'.

The youngest faded from history and became a forgotten part of the popular story, the four brothers became the three.

During his immortal life, the youngest brother traveled the world and learned all sorts of magic in order to try and break his curse. During his travels he wrote many books and developed many spells from the knowledge that he acquired. All to be secreted away and never see the light of day, for the spells in the books were both good and bad, and in the wrong hands be disastrous.

As the decades dragged on, hope for breaking his curse started to fade and with it a new resolve to learn and grow in his understanding of magic. However, it was a lonely existence, relationships seemed meaningless to the young brother. After all whats the point of forging relationships if they are only to be temporary in the long scheme of things.

It was not until the years of 985 AD that the youngest brother decided to settle down for a few decades, and there our adventure starts, in an inn in a small town of Hogsmead in the highlands of Scotland.

The story of the youngest brother, Harold Peverell, was yet to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (obviously)**

I walked down the dirty cobblestone street, blood, sweat and mud caked my body as I limped to the nearest Inn. Music and drunken laughter wafted through the door as I opened the door to the Inn that I would be staying.

I walked over to the bar and asked the barkeep for a drink and a room, he handed me a mug of ale and my room key and I paid the amount that he requested. It was then I started to pay closer attention to my surrounding. There were a few groups that were joking and chatting, but one group in particular caught my eye, I spotted four strange individual in the corner of the Inn speaking passionately to each other.

I decided to pay the no mind for there were no threats that I could spot and I went to enjoy my drink in peace… or so I thought.

Suddenly the door of the Inn exploded open and a large man with a huge broadsword strode through the door, flanked by two other robe clad individuals, fellow wizards I assumed. I kept my head down and finished my drink before ordering another.

As the barkeep handed me my drink, I felt a large meaty hand grip my shoulder.

"Your in my seat" the large man sneered, trying to look intimidating.

"I want no trouble, but unless this seat has your name on it then I suggest you find a different place to sit this time" I said after taking a large gulp of ale.

"I wont ask again runt, get out of my seat, or I will make you"

I sigh, and finish my drink in one go, I toss the money to the barkeep for the drinks and I turn to the three men. It was then that I noticed how silent the Inn had become, even the group in the corner had stopped their conversation and was watching the interaction in interest.

I sigh again and look into the pale blue eyes of the wizard in front of me, my cold emerald glowing as the raw magic I contained simmered under my skin, eager to be released.

The man took a step back, fear plastered on his face, he brought up his wand in an attempt to fight but I was quicker. In a flash, I waved my hand and three red stunning bolts of magic raced to the three men, they dropped like flies.

I slowly turn back around and gesture to the barkeep for another drink, breaking the poor man out of his stupor.

Slowly the din of the Inn picked back up with the occasional awed glance in my direction, wandless magic was a big deal here in Great Britain.

It was then that I noticed that the group of four individuals were talking about me, their glances in my direction were becoming more and more frequent. My mind raced as I tried to think of an escape plan, it wasn't the first time that groups approached me with the intent to use me against their enemies. From my travels I learned to always have an escape plan from such groups as most retaliate when refused.

A tap on m shoulder brought me back into reality, a short plump lady with a badger insignia of her robes greeted me. She seemed kind enough, but looks can be deceiving, with a soft smile and warm brown eyes put me on alert and wary just in case.

"Hello stranger, I couldn't help but notice that you seem well educated in the art of magic and was hoping that you might want to join my friends and I"

"I thank you for the offer my lady, but I must decline as I do not make a point of talking with strangers, especially those that whisper behind my back"

She reared back as if struck, and to be fair I could have been kinder with my words, but being talked about behind ones back was irritating and the alcohol was starting to come into effect.

"My apologies, I forgot my manners as its not everyday that one meets a talented wizard, My name is Helga Hufflepuff. My friends and I are chatting about the possibility of starting a school of magic for those who are unfortunate to not be brought up in a wizards household. We were only wondering if you would have liked to have joined into the conversation and to hear your input"

Her words gave me pause, it has been some time since I held an interesting conversation with people, it might be refreshing to listen to these individuals.

With a sigh I turn and waved the barkeep over and payed my tab, before turning back to the hopeful eyed witch and responded.

"Very well, but please keep in mind that if this is a ploy of some sort that I will respond with violence and leave"

She smiled and escorted me to the table where the other three individuals were having a heated debate that stopped when I got closer.

I took a moment to observe the four individuals, as all four seemed to contrast and compliment each other well.

Helga Hufflepuff was the shortest of the four and definitely the diplomat between them all, her warm brown eyes and constant soft smile gave her an aura of kindness and acceptance. Physically she was as mentioned before the shortest and the roundest, further adding to her aura. Her chestnut colored hair was tied back in a loose bun, very common amongst ladies of the current time.

The other woman seemed to be the opposite of her, her long raven black colored hair cascaded down her head and her sharp pale blue eyes showed an abundance of hidden knowledge. She was rather tall, and thin, with a reasonable sized bust. She was definitely attractive and I had trouble looking away from her.

Of the two men I couldn't decide which was more dangerous as one had a ruby encrusted sword and was ripped with strong muscles. Whereas the other was more lithe and had a sneaky and cunning glint in his eyes, the kind you would find on a dangerous bandit or thief.

The stronger looking one, had his sword attached to his hip and a hand resting on it for a moments notice. His muscles were easily visible through the black and maroon robes that he wore, and scars were visible on the parts of skin that was free. He was roughly my height and his vibrant green eyes reminded me of my older brother, along with his rather high cheekbones and messy ruby hair.

The last individual was the most suspicious of the four, his pitch black hair and brown eyes, looked at me with suspicion and wariness. Not that I blamed him, most wizards were like that to those that they met seeing as how muggles are burning those who they believe are witches and wizards, but I digress.

He wore a simple black robe with emerald green trimming, it was slightly short and tattered which suggested that he wasn't very well off.

"Hello my name is Harold Peverell, its nice to meet your acquaintance, may I please have your names?"

"Its nice to meet you Lord Peverell, My name is Godric Gryffindor and my fellow wizard is Salazar Slytherin and fellow witch Rowena Ravenclaw. It is a pleasure to meet another talented wizard such as yourself."

"Thank you for inviting me, but as I told your friend Ms. Hufflepuff, if this is a ploy or plot then I will leave"

"That is to be expected, but we do not wish anything but your opinion" Rowena stated calmly

"What is your opinion of a public school of magic where children can learn to control and use their magic" Godric bluntly asked.

I took a moment to think about what he asked.

"It is a good idea in principle, but has a lot of risks involved. Such as those born to muggle families, as inviting those as student poses a security risk and risks the lives of the students as their parent will know that they are witches or wizards."

"That was my thinking exactly, muggleborns pose a risk to our society and we don't want to got war with the muggles as they have the superior numbers." Salazar

"But all children regardless of their background deserve a chance to learn about their magic, they should be proud of who and what they are" Godric protested passionately.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, only stating that it is a risk, all children do deserve and have the right to learn about magic. However it comes with risks as today's political climate is extremely dangerous for our kind, especially children as they are unable to protect themselves." I said trying to placate the man.

"Which is why we should teach them about magic at a young age and keep them away from muggles during the time where they are learning about magic" Salazar insisted

"Are you suggesting that we kidnap magical children from their parents and not expect any retaliation from the muggles, because sooner or later they are going to realize what is happening" Helga asked

"Although that is one solution, I believe that it is the most safest, recently a spell has been created to remove memories from people. We could remove all the memories of the child from the parents and essentially adopt the child as a ward of the school. "

"Again that is kidnapping and requires a large amount of effort to maintain, and although the _oblivatus_ spell is new it acts like a blunt weapon, and if done incorrectly or poorly will essentially turn the person into a flobberworm. Unless a better spell is created then this idea is risky and impractical." Rowena

"I agree with Lady Ravenclaw, the idea is impractical as well as immoral, children deserve to also know their parents and by taking them away from them we are robbing them of that. Also children are important for farmers and most families as they help them make a living by working jobs. By taking the children from those families we are disrupting and robbing from those families.

I believe that you could have a part-time approach where in the fall, and spring months school is in session and the children are away from their families and in the summer months where most farmers and families need the extra hands then they are permitted to go home."

Silence was met with my words as they ponder the point that I was trying to make, eventually one by one agreed that it was the best compromise that they heard thus far. It also took into account the children's right to a magical education and lively hood at home.

As the night wore on the discussion evolved from housing the students to how they were going to pay the staff and what subjects should be offered. I found myself becoming more attached to the group which was terrifying as they will eventually realize that I am immortal and either fear me or try and use me. Yet I decided to ignore that for now, it has been some time since I had friends and it felt good to be able to connect with people after so long of being alone.

When the sun started to rise again, the innkeeper began to kick people out and send them homewards, Helga turned to me and asked me if I was interested in helping them get started. It was here that I hesitated, I was unsure if it was a good idea for me to get attached to these people. I didn't want to get too close and be used or feel the loss of when I out live them.

Upon seeing my hesitance, Helga told me to think it over and tell them my answer when I was ready and that they would respect my decision regardless to what it will be. I gave a small smile at that, and thanked her for the time to decide. We then gave our farewells and went our different ways, I had a lot of thinking to do.

 **So…. I hope it was at least satisfactory because I am not going to lie I had some difficulty making the conversation seem believable. Any tips would be greatly appreciated! I know the large time skip seems strange but I figured that the founding of Hogwarts was a great place to start. Thank you for reading and being patient as I wrote the longer chapter. Let me know if you prefer two 1k chapters at roughly 2 week intervals or one 2k at around 3-4 week intervals. Also, Please I do have a life and other commitments and this is entirely for fun so pestering for updates wont get anywhere.**

 **Again, thanks for reading!**

 **-titanofgaming signing off**


End file.
